Caesar's Secret
by phantomArtemis24
Summary: Caesar had secrets, lots of them. But only one could turn his brother against him, maybe forever. Can Caesar get Rex to understand or will she come between them. Rex/Circe. Noah/OC. Tuck/OC. Holiday/Six. Review!
1. Caesar's Worst Fear

Prologue:

Caesar's POV:

The alarms on my computers started blaring all of the sudden. They made a special noise that I had programmed into them in case it happened, but it was unlikely. Yet here I was listening to the alarm while I was tinkering with a watch I was trying to put a phone into. I sat there for a while hoping that it was just a glitch, that the computer was wrong, even though I knew it wasn't. I had programmed myself it after all.

I put down the watch and proceeded to check the alarm and my worst fear was fully realized. There she was. Just standing there. A portal had just closed behind her, which I had assumed she came from. Sadly it wasn't one of Breach's portals. She stood there waiting. I knew what she wanted. She wanted me to come for her. So she could destroy me for what I had done to her, but I wasn't about to go unprepared.

"White Knight. I need to speak with you." I said as I called White on the video screen.

"What is it Caesar. I'm busy." He replied, annoyed.

"I think you need to see this." I said putting the video of her up onto the monitor for him to see. He watched it. At first he was annoyed since I'd just interrupted whatever he had been doing, and then realization flashed across his face. I didn't know he knew her.

"Take Six and contain her. I want this done yesterday." He ordered. He knew her, somehow I wasn't surprised.

"What about Rex?" I said already knowing the answer.

"Keep him out of it. He does not find out about any of this." And with that he blinked off the screen. He was right. Rex didn't need to find out about her. Ever.

I left my lab and called Six to meet me at a Jump Jet. White Knight already had one waiting for us.

"What is this about Caesar?" Six asked unemotionally after we and a few other Providence soldiers were heading to her location.

"A dangerous E.V.O. White wants us to capture." I said without looking at him.

"Then why isn't Rex with us?" he asked. I knew that was the question he was getting to and I already had an answer.

"Rex can't help us with her." I said simply. He accepted the answer for now.

As the pilot sat the Jump Jet down I saw her. Still standing in the same position she had been in on the monitors.

She gave me a cold stare as I walked towards her. Providence's soldiers surrounded her and aimed their guns towards her. She simply ignored them. They couldn't hurt her and she knew it. Six stood beside me, bringing out his swords.

"Caesar." She said coldly, "I see you actually had the guts to come, after what happened before. I didn't think you'd show."

"Mija. I only did that to protect you. You know that." I said caringly.

"That's what you said the last three times you betrayed me."

"It's different this time."

"You said that too." She said. She was hurt. I got that. After what I'd done to her. I could see how she wouldn't trust me, but everything I did I did to protect her. One day she would understand that.

"Please Mija. Just come with me and I can explain."

"No." she said flatly. "Do you think I'm stupid Caesar? Like I'd go with you just because you brought Providence. Providence did things to me too. Before they decided to go all E.V.O friendly. I wasted two years of my life there after the Event. And I am not going back."

"Mija?"

"Stop freakin' calling me that!" she screamed jumping at me and pulling out a sword in midair. The soldiers started to shoot at her, but all the bullets just bounced off like she was made metal. She landed on top of me, knocking me to the ground, with her sword at my throat. She was fast, but so was Six. He went around behind her and pointed his own swords at her back.

"Mija. You need to calm down. You don't know what you are capable of." I said.

"I know exactly what I'm capable of, Caesar." She said harshly ignoring Six's threatening blades at her back.

"Let me up and we can talk." I said.

"No I didn't come here to talk. I came back here for one reason, Caesar, to find Rex and I will find him this time. You will not stop me again. So tell me. Where. Is. Rex." She said digging the sword into my throat.

"What do you want with Rex?" Six said before I could tell her anything.

"Six don't tell me you don't remember me?" she said, and then she saw the puzzled expression on his face and she turned back to glaring at me. "Did you make him forget too?"

"Yes, sort of, but for the record I wasn't the one that did that to Rex. Rylander was."

"It was your idea to put some freakin' safeguard in his head for whenever he turned into that thing." She yelled at me.

I didn't say anything. This wasn't a battle I was going to win with her. I never could.

"What do you want with Rex?" Six repeated.

"I want to save him from the brother that hurt him for science." She said still glaring at me, although addressing six. He stepped back allowing her to get up. He wanted to know more.

She stood, but I stayed on the ground. I felt as though that was the most tactical choice. She spoke slowly, "You know where he is, don't you Six?" she took her eyes from me and stared at Six. The kind of stare that bore into your soul and made you spill all your secrets. Just as Six was about to talk, I took out a small oval shaped key, that I keep with me always, out of my pocket and inserted it into the back of her neck. She cringed and stopped cold, dropping her sword beside her. From the key blue lines raced out all over her body, she was in my control. The key allowed me to access her nanites, it was specially made just for her in the early days of the nanite project for the simple reason that she was to unpredictable.

"Designation: Subject 01. Command: Sleep." I told her nanites. The blue lines disappeared as she fell into my arms unconscious.

I told White that she needed to be kept away from people, because if and when she woke up she would be mad and out for blood. But she especially needed to be kept away from Rex. She knew too much. She knew things he shouldn't know just yet.

We took her to a remote Providence facility in Siberia. Thousands of miles away from anyone she could harm. I knew she would get out eventually, so I set safeguards to slow her down if she ever managed to wake up and I equipped the soldiers that guarded her with something that would actually be effective against her, but still wouldn't fatally harm her. I stood in front of her containment unit putting in the final code. She was put in a cylindrical tube filled with a blue liquid, of which the name wasn't really important, with a mask over her mouth and nose so she could breathe. Every once and a while she was dosed with an anesthetic to keep her asleep and she had other smaller tubes connected to her body for medical purposes. She looked kind of peaceful asleep, with her eyes closed. You would never guess how dangerous she was.

I turned to Six who was standing beside me and said, "Rex doesn't need to know about this. Not yet." Then I walked out of the sterile white room she resided in and didn't look back.


	2. Finding Her

**Happens generally after Assault on Abysus, but before Target: Consortium.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Generator Rex. Only my OC. **

Rex POV: 

"What are we going to do, Six? There's no point in fighting back if we can't win and comeback alive. I've already lost Circe. I can't lose you guys too." I said to not only Six but Doc Holiday too.

"White Knight is working on a theory. We'll figure it out Rex don't worry." The Doc said.

"And what theory would that be?" I asked.

"The one about a girl your brother asked Providence to help contain not long after he arrived." White Knight said in his usual annoying voice as he walked into the lab. He was wearing his usual bio-hazard nanite suit, which reeked by the way. I swear the guy never takes showers unless he's still in the suit and that doesn't help his serious B.O.

"White I don't think that's a good idea. We don't even know who she is." Six said stoically.

"Actually we do. You just don't remember. And I don't care what Caesar says. She is the only person on earth that can help us." White said forcefully.

"Who are you talking about?" I practically screamed at them.

"Not a whole lot is known about her. I don't even know her real name," White said, "only the old Six knew it. I knew her by her number, Seven. How Caesar really knows her is unknown to me, although I think she is his daughter."

"Caesar has a daughter! Why didn't he tell me!" I said yelling at a brother that wasn't here.

"Rex calm down. White Knight said he doesn't know that for sure." Holiday said coming over to comfort me.

"Well whoever she is I want to talk to her." I said.

"We have to break her out of Providence first." White stated.

"Let's do it they can't stop the awesome that is Rex." I said showing off my arm muscles.

"Hey! Hey, put the gun show away. Nobody wants to see those sad excuses for muscles." Bobo said putting his hands up to block his view of my arms. They weren't that bad. Were they? I thought I was pretty buff.

"White. I don't think this going to work. Caesar put every firewall he could think of to keep her in there and to make sure Rex stays out." Holiday explained to White.

"I can get in. My nanites'll tear down those walls faster than that you can say, Adios." I said proudly.

"Adios, Kid." Bobo said.

"Hey that's not what I meant!" I said.

"That won't be a problem. I have the codes." White said, "We leave in twenty minutes. Get ready." He walked out the door.

Twenty minutes later we were all on the jet and headed to the Providence base. After a while I realized we weren't going where I thought we were going, because I noticed instead of desert outside there was snow. "Umm… I thought we were going to Providence?" I asked Six.

"We are. A Providence base located in Siberia." He said.

"What? I packed for desert living not Popsicle weather." Bobo complained.

"Technically monkeys aren't supposed to pack." I pointed out.

"How many times to I have to tell Ya Kid. I'm a chimpanzee. Major difference." He said back.

_Whatever._ I thought and turned back to staring out the window. I wondered who this girl could be. If she really was Caesar's daughter, then that would mean I was an Uncle. I shivered at the thought. That would be really weird. I hoped she had cool E.V.O powers like me. Then maybe I wouldn't feel so alone.

Yeah White Knight certainly had the codes, FOR ABOUT THREE DOORS! Everything was going fine up until then. We'd gotten to Siberia unnoticed, managed to get into the large compound this girl was supposedly kept in, passed through three doors without a problem. Then on the fourth door the code White had didn't work and it set off all sorts of alarms and in the midst of all that I found out that there wasn't even an escape plan. What the heck was this dude's problem! So I took it upon myself to open the rest of the doors. The first few I opened by hacking into them with my nanites, but the last couple somehow got blown to bits. By the way if anyone asks I have no idea how that happened.

The very last door White actually had the code for. As soon as it opened we ran inside closing the door behind us. Providences cronies would be on their way soon, along with Black Knight and Caesar.

I looked around the room. It was big and white and empty except for a large tube in the middle of it. As I walked up to it I realized there was someone inside of it. It must be the _Her_ everyone has been talking about.

"What do we do now?" Holiday asked White.

"We do this." He said tapping on a keypad that was mounted to the tube. I heard a noise like something was being released and slowly the liquid that had been keeping the girl suspended in the tube started to go away. When it had all drained away the breathing mask on her face popped off and the glass tube around her lowered. Within seconds her eyes flew open. And what I saw in them was absolute hate. That was until she saw me.

"Rex!" she said jumping down to the floor and throwing her arms around my neck in a hug.

"Ummm… I'm sorry but I don't know you." I said pushing away from her.

"You don't remember me?"

"No. I'm sorry." I felt kinda bad. I could see how badly she wanted me to know her, but I just didn't.

"We don't have time for a family reunion. We have to get out of here." White said just as we heard shots being fired at the door trying to get it open.

"I think I can help with that." The girl said. She started to walk forward but she looked like she was about to fall.

"Here let me help." I said offering to carry her.

"No I got this. Just stay back, okay." She said almost pleadingly.

"Okay," I said.

She took a few more steps and then stopped. She then held out her hands towards the door we had come through and a blue-ish light started to emanate from her body. All of the sudden a blast of light shot towards the door and it exploded along with everything else behind it the whole way out to the frozen tundra beyond. That entire part of the compound just disintegrated.

She fell to the ground, but I caught her before she hit it. "Rex?" she whispered, and then she just passed out.

"Get her out of here Rex." Six said as the Keep appeared in the sky and proceeded to land.

"But?" I said.

"Go and take Bobo with you. We'll meet you back at base." Six said.

"Don't worry Rex," Holiday said, "she is more important. Black Knight has no use for us. We'll be alright."

"Okay" I said creating the Boogie Pack. Bobo quickly hopped on my back as I carefully held the girl in my arms and took off for the dam base. Leaving my friends behind.

"It'll be okay Kid." Bobo said holding tightly to my neck.

I looked back at them, but I was already too far away. I hope this girl was really worth it.


	3. Her Secret

**This chapter is pretty good. You'll find out exactly who this mysterious girl is. It may surprise you. :****D**

When the three of us got back to base the girl was still passed out and I still didn't know anything about her. So I laid her down on one of the sick beds in the infirmary area and waited for the others to return. After a while I got really tired and fell asleep beside the girl's bed. A few hours later I felt furry hands shaking me awake.

"Hmmm….," I mumbled, "just a few more minutes Holiday."

"I ain't Holiday kid. Now wake up. They're back." Bobo said still shaking me. As soon as he said that I jumped up as fast as I could and ran to find them. They were in the meeting room standing around the table; apparently they were waiting for me. I went straight for Holiday and Six wrapping them in a big bear hug.

"I am soo glad you guys are okay." I said worriedly.

"We're fine Rex, but do you think you could let go of us." Holiday said. I let go, blushing.

"So…um…what are we gonna do about her. I mean like who is she." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"We will find out when she wakes up." Holiday said.

"No," I said looking at White Knight. "You know more about her and I wanna know what it is. Now."

He sighed, "She was trained by Six. We found her at Abysus after the nanite event and she was brought to Providence at first we didn't know she was an E.V.O, but eventually we found out and she was too dangerous to be out in the world. And no Rex it's not just because she is the seventh most dangerous person on earth."

"I haven't heard that title in a while." A new voice said from behind me. It belonged to the girl. I slowly turned around to face her and for the first time actually took in what she looked like. She had short dark black hair that came to just above her shoulders and she had hazel eyes just like me. On her neck there was a black scar that looked like part of a computer chip, but most of it was hidden by her shirt collar. She was about the same height as me, maybe an inch or two taller and her skin made her look Mexican. In truth if you saw us together you would think we were siblings.

"Who are you?" I asked her, "I feel like I know you."

"That's because you do Rex. My name is Alex. I'm your big sister." She said indifferently, it reminded me of Six. Everyone looked at her shocked and when I say everyone I mean me and Holiday. White and Six just stared at her with blank expressions and Bobo…well... I don't even know what he was doing.

"I have a sister! Why didn't Caesar tell me about you! Why didn't anyone! Not even Rylander said anything!" I yelled.

"Caesar didn't want you to know about me, because I would turn you against him." She replied calmly, although I could see the hate in her eyes.

"Why would you turn Rex against Caesar?" Holiday asked Alex before I had a chance to.

"Caesar did things. Things that hurt Rex and me. Caesar was the reason I left home, although at the time I didn't know it."

"What happened? I can't remember a whole lot, just some little things. Caesar said our family was basically perfect." I said kind of confused.

"Yeah maybe after I left. I don't know exactly what Caesar told you, but we certainly were not the perfect family. Like I said Caesar did things, he claimed that he had to, for science or sometimes it was for the good of man-kind. It changed daily." Alex said harshly, like she couldn't believe Caesar had said that. I wasn't sure if I trusted her, even if she was my sister. Caesar was definitely a bit off, but she made him seem like he was the worst person in the history of the world.

"Caesar isn't that bad, Alex." Holiday said.

"You didn't know him then and Rex doesn't even remember what he was like. Whatever I gotta go anyways. I just wanted to make sure Rex was safe. Thanks for getting me out of there." Alex said as she started to walk out.

"You are not going anywhere." White said.

"And how do you expect to stop me." Alex replied over her shoulder.

"I don't, because I know you'll stay."

"What if I don't?" she countered turning around now.

"Rex will stop you and so will Six. You are not leaving." White said angrily.

She laughed, "Rex never could beat me and neither could Six. I'm an E.V.O remember. I'm so powerful that the mighty Providence had to lock me away in a high security prison." She mocked, "Plus I'll be back. I just have to check on some things and I'm not going to leave Rex again. I'm done with running." She turned to leave again.

"Wait!" Holiday cried, "at least let me get some blood samples. Your E.V.O powers are very unique." I smiled, that was Holiday. She just had to get blood samples.

"Fine." Alex conceded. A few minutes later Holiday got her blood samples and Alex was gone. I'd just found out I had a sister and I let her go. She didn't even really tell me what had happened that made her so against Caesar.

"Did you really need to get blood samples?" I asked Holiday. I didn't see why she absolutely needed her blood.

"Because I want to see if she is really your sister. Something about her just doesn't add up."

"You don't believe her?" I said looking around at the others, they avoided my gaze. "None of you believe her! Seriously!" I got mad and walked out. I couldn't believe them. I finally found more of my family and they acted like they didn't care. I thought they were my friends. Well not White, but the others certainly were

I went to my room and lay down on my bed. I needed to think. I had a sister. One that Caesar hadn't told me about and I needed to find out why. I would ask her when she came back, if she came back. She had done everything to find me and then she left, just like that. What could be so important the she had to leave again? Holiday was right, Alex just didn't make sense.


	4. Comfort in Strange Places

**I hope you all liked Her Secret. Please review if you did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex.**

"Hey Kid. Your sister's back." Bobo said coming into the room.

"She is!" I said jumping up from the bed, "Where is she."

"She's waiting for you up on the roof…" Bobo barely finished before I ran out. I sped out to the roof and saw Alex sitting on the edge. She looked as if she had been crying.

"Hey." I said walking up to her.

"Hey." She said back not looking at me.

"Are you okay? Where did you go?" I asked.

"I…I went to see a friend, but I couldn't find him." She said sadly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Oh… Who was it?"

She looked off into the distance, as if remembering something.

**Alex Flashback:**

She jumped from roof to roof, hoping that Providence wouldn't spot her. Then suddenly she stopped. An alley was below her and she watched as the scene that played out before her. Two E.V.O's ran into the alley way trying to escape from the Providence scouts following them. They stopped at the dead end and turned around. They were going to have to fight to get away there was no other way.

"Halt freaks!" the Scout said aiming his gun at them.

"It's okay Cricket," the boy E.V.O said preparing to fight, "I got this." He was poised to attack, but he wouldn't have to because suddenly a dark figure jumped down from above onto the scout, knocking him out cold. The figure turned around and recognition flashed on the faces of the two E.V.O's. "Alex? What are you doing here?" the boy E.V.O asked.

"Oh hey Skwydd, nice to see you too. I came to talk to Tuck. Where is he?" Alex said.

"He's out. He wouldn't want to talk to you anyway." Skwydd said harshly.

"Skwydd please, you know I'm sorry about that. I had to go." She told him.

"Did Tuck know that?" Alex looked away. She felt really bad about what happened and she wanted to make it up to them, all of them, but especially Tuck and now that Rex had gotten her out of that containment prison, she could.

"Look Skwydd I'm sorry and I know that doesn't make up for what I did to Tuck, but it's a start."

Skwydd wanted to tell her off, to yell at her, something for breaking his best friend's heart, but he couldn't do that to Tuck. Tuck wouldn't want him to. He knew that Alex was sincere about it that she really felt sorry about it and Cricket always said that Alex left because she loved Tuck. Only Skwydd didn't want to believe it. Alex's motives were always mysterious and he thought that leaving was no different.

"Did you find Rex?" Cricket asked Alex.

"Yes I did." She answered.

"And you left him again didn't you? You never change. C'mon Cricket let's go." Skwydd said angrily.

"No, I didn't leave him again. I'm going back after this. I just wanted to talk to Tuck, but I guess I'm not going to get to. So…I'll just go. Rex is waiting for me."

"Fine go. See if we care." Skwydd said taking Crickets hand to go, but she refused.

"Alex." Cricket said.

"It's okay Crick. Just can you tell Tuck…," Alex looked away, reconsidering, "Tell him I'm sorry."

"I will."

"Thanks." And with that she disappeared into the night leaving Hong Kong behind.

**End Flashback**

"It was Tuck." She said sadly.

"Wait… you knew Tuck? What? How?" I said really confused.

"It wasn't just you, Cricket, Tuck, and Skwydd in the old gang. I was too. I knew Tuck before the Event and then after I didn't have anywhere to go, so I went to him. Soon after the old gang was formed."

"So I knew who you were back then?"

"No. Only Tuck knew you were my brother. You were different back then and you really didn't like me. So I thought it best not to tell you. Plus it made it easier when I left; in fact you were glad I did." She said sadly. I can't believe I didn't like her back then and I don't even remember why. It must have been hard knowing your little brother hated you and didn't even know who you were. I wouldn't be able to keep a secret like that.

"I'm sorry I was like that. If I would've known…"

"It's okay Rex," She said grabbing my hand to hold it, "I didn't tell you, because I couldn't take you remembering. I did it for me and it was selfish. I did a lot of selfish things."

"Sooo…what happened with Tuck that you had to talk to him?" I asked.

"We had a falling out before I left. He knew I was going and wanted to come with me, but I was…I was going to find answers about what really happened during the nanite experiment. It was too dangerous. I shouldn't have left the way I did though, I just couldn't face him," she began to cry and buried her face in her hands. I scooted closer to her and held her tight. This was different than when Circe was sad. This was my sister and it was also a girl that I had just met. It felt natural to comfort her, but also not. "Rex, I feel so bad. For all of it, for leaving you, for hurting Tuck, everything that happened. I made bad choices just to save myself the pain and I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Sis. I forgive you." We sat there until she couldn't cry anymore and still stayed after that. She cried for a long time, it was like she hadn't cried in ages. By the time she was done my shirt was wet with tears, but that was okay. She needed it and shirts could always be washed. It was dawn when Holiday found us up there. Alex had fallen asleep, but I had stayed up. I wanted to make sure nothing happened to her. I was afraid that if I closed my eyes, when I opened them again she would be gone.

"C'mon Rex you need to get some sleep. I'll take her from here." Holiday said. I complied and groggily walked to my room. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	5. Rainbows and Unicorns

**Yeah I realize not the best title, but it'll make sense later. Please R&R.**

Chapter 5: Rainbows and Unicorns

Alex POV:

I woke up on a lab table with a needle being stuck into my arm. I almost whacked the person doing it until I realized it was Doctor Holiday. So I let her continue. I needed these people to trust me, so I could stay with Rex.

Rex… Last night, I shouldn't have cried. I didn't want to, but I just couldn't help myself. Rex was my little brother and he was so much different from when we were little. When we were little I was the one always taking care of him, I guess things change when you get older. Finally having my brother back changed things though. I couldn't run anymore. I'd spent my whole life running, mainly from the people I should have run to. But that didn't matter anymore. What did was Rex and telling him the truth about himself and me.

"So you really are his sister then, aren't you?" Holiday said inserting another needle into my skin.

I flinched, I hated needles. "Yes I am, but I suppose you already know that. Since you did test my DNA to make sure." I gave her a look that said I-told-you-I-was-telling-the-truth.

"Sorry, but I had to. If you weren't it would really hurt him. He's been looking for answers about his family that Caesar just won't give him." She said.

"Not surprising." I replied quietly. "So what is this for then?" I asked about the numerous tests she had been running on me.

"I want to see if your nanites are like Rex's." She said as she wrote some results on her clipboard.

"You don't have to do that. I can just tell you— Oh hey Rex." I said as I noticed him come in.

"Hey Alex, Doc. Umm… are you okay now Alex?" He asked caringly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry for keeping you up all night."

"It's cool." He said nonchalantly.

"So Alex what were you going to say about your nanites?" Doc said.

"Yeah do you have cool powers like growing razor sharp claws from your hands, or oohh I know you can read minds." Rex said excitedly.

"Yeah kid, your sis can read minds, and you know what I'm thinkin' bout right now." Bobo said overhearing the conversation.

"I know…," I said putting my hands to my temples and pretending to read Bobo's mind, "You're thinking about….rainbows and unicorns!" Rex gave me a look that said not-funny-sis.

"It ain't all rainbows and unicorns, kid." Bobo said seriously, and then proceeded to walk out while scratching his butt.

"Okay so you can't read minds." Rex said, "What can you do?"

"That's going to have to wait Rex. We have a problem. An E.V.O is attacking downtown Manhattan." Holiday said getting a call on her communicator.

"Awww Man!" Rex exclaimed.

We took the jump jet to Manhattan, and found the E.V.O we were supposed to take down. More like it found us. It was gigantic. No it was bigger than gigantic; it was like an Eiffel Tower with a skyscraper on top of it tall. I don't know how the island of Manhattan did sink from its weight.

"Umm…Doc, are you sure _that's_ the E.V.O we have to fight." Rex said accentuating the _that's._

"Good luck Rex." Holiday said.

"Yeah, you only say that because you don't have be disemboweled by a skyscraper." Rex said. I laughed at him. I hoped every day was like this, because I could get used to it.

Holiday hovered the Jump Jet over the E.V.O and Six opened the cargo door for us to jump out. "You need to go now," Holiday said, "the E.V.O is making it hard to stay in the air." Just to prove it the E.V.O swung one of its vine like arms at the jet, barely missing it. "GO!" Holiday yelled.

"You ready?" Rex asked me.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've fought an E.V.O; it's been all aliens for a while." Rex looked at me funny when I said that. It was a long story involving the first time I went to Caesar looking for Rex. I gave him a look that said I'll-explain-later.

"Hold on," he said grabbing onto me and jumping out of the jet. I screamed. We were free falling with no parachutes. Not that I hadn't done stunts like that before, but I certainly didn't do it while jumping over an E.V.O or with a brother who would probably die when he hit the ground. Then Rex made a machine out of his body, "Boogie pack," he said laughing at the face I'd made.

We flew around the E.V.O looking for its weak spot, needless to say we couldn't find one. At that point Six and Holiday started shooting at something and it was not the E.V.O. _Providence._ I thought. Caesar would be with them and I wasn't looking forward to that meeting.

"Rex," a woman with purple hair said from one of the Providence ships, "Stand back Providence will take care of this."

"No thanks," he said cockily. "We don't need your help."

"I have an idea Rex."

"Yeah." he said questioningly.

"Drop me on its head." He looked at me like I was crazy, which I probably was. "Then distract it." I continued.

"Umm…Alex, are you sure?" He asked.

"Yup. Just do it." I assured him. He flew over the E.V.O gave me one last look to make sure that I was going to do this and let me go. I dived head down for the E.V.O as it tried to use its vine arms to swat me out of the sky but I simply pulled out my sword, which was made of old machine parts by the way, and cut it out of my way. Rex was flying around it calling it names and Six and Holiday were in a full-fledged battle with Providence, trying to keep them away from the E.V.O.

I landed on top of the E.V.O and plunged my sword into its head. It let out a deafening screech.

"Rex! Cure it!" I yelled. I knew what he could do, even though he had never actually told me. He flew in and pounded it with his large mechanical arms, then proceeded to cure it. Only nothing happened.

"Holiday. It's incurable." He said into his ear piece right before the E.V.O smacked him away. I on the other hand was still on its head riding it around like a rodeo clown. I held on tightly. I had to do something. Rex had said it was incurable. _Maybe for him_. I thought. I ripped out my sword from its head and put my hand on it. I could feel my nanites working on it. Incurables were harder than the normal ones. I'd learned that the hard way when I tried to cure my first one a long time ago. That was how I got the scar on my neck and I didn't cure anything for a while after that. I was too afraid I would hurt someone again, but I'd learned my lesson. What happened back then would not happen again, because I wouldn't let it. I could feel the E.V.O getting smaller and smaller as it reverted to its original size, a middle-aged man that was probably only four and a half feet tall. Talk about irony.

Rex landed in front of me and looked down at the cured E.V.O and then back at me, "How?" he said amazed. "That dude was incurable."

"Indeed he was." the purple haired woman said, "Caesar understated your abilities. I am Black Knight. How would you like to join Providence?"

"Umm… let me think…NO." I said. This woman was nuts-o.

"Alex please, just listen to Black Knight. It would be wise to consider it." Caesar said coming out from behind her.

"Caesar." Rex said like he couldn't believe he had said that.

"No." I said sticking to my decision. "If you wanna help the Consortium go ahead, but I'm not." They all looked at me with the same expression, how-did-she-know-that?

"How do you know about them, Mija?" Caesar asked.

"I know a lot of things Caesar." I replied uncaringly. Who else would hire two people with the names of chess pieces and yes I knew about White working for them once too. I got around a lot.

I could see Black was trying to keep it together. If I could read minds I would hear her saying, "_this girl is going to be a bigger problem than Rex."_ She steeled her nerves then spoke, "If you won't join, then I'll just have to make you. Collar her!" She yelled at a soldier dressed completely in black.

"Black you can't do that!" Caesar begged her. "If it can't control Rex, it'll have no chance with her."

I had no idea what they were talking about as they wheeled out a weird contraption, but Rex seemed to. He made his mechanical hands and prepared to fight. I simply stood there, waiting and confused.

"Don't even think about it Black Knight."

"To late Rex." She said firing a collar from a gun like thing. It hit my neck and latched on. I could feel it working, taking over my nanites, just like Caesar's stupid key had done. Only this was different, it wasn't as strong as the key. I felt my body go rigid and I couldn't move, yet I still had some vestige of control unlike with the key.

"Alex, no." I could hear Rex say.

"Alex," Black Knight said, "Capture Rex." I turned around to Rex, completely without meaning to. I was not in control, Black was. I tried to fight it, but the collar seemed to be fighting back.

"Alex, c'mon. Come back to me. Fight it." Rex said. I wanted to say, _I'm trying. Help me, _but I couldn't. Unintentionally I drew my sword and advanced towards him. "I don't want to hurt you, Alex." He said bringing out his Blast Castor and wrapping the tentacle-like whip around me. My free hand moved to touch part of the whip and it disintegrated. "What? How did you?" Rex said confused. I jumped on top of him knocking him to the ground and pointed my sword at his throat. _Stop! _I tried to tell myself.

"Finish him" Black said behind me. My body started to comply. I could not let it happen though, not now. I threw my nanites into overdrive trying to fight it. Rex's face showed absolute fear, but it changed as I willed my hand towards the collar. As soon as I touched it my nanites hacked the programming and I tossed it away. I fell on top of Rex breathing hard. He held me close in a hug.

"I was afraid for a second there. I'm glad you're back." He said.

"Me too." I whispered. He released his embrace and we got up facing Black Knight and the rest of Providence, as well as Six and Holiday, who had arrived while I was collared.

"Caesar. You should leave now. All of you." I threatened him. I knew he had invented those collars and I wanted revenge, although I wasn't sure if I could do something as horrible as I wanted to do in front of Rex.

"Mija—" He began, but Black interrupted him.

"Let's go," she said, "We're done here." And with that they left.

Rex looked over at me. "Would you care to explain how you just cured that E.V.O?"

"Yes. I would like to know as well. That was highly improbable," Holiday said.

"Well took you long enough to ask." I said, "But can we get something to eat first. Curing E.V.O's really wears me out."

We stopped at some fast food place before returning to base. By that time Rex couldn't wait any longer to find out how I'd done the impossible.

"How'd you do it? Huh? Huh?" He said pestering me like when we were kids.

"You never did like to wait." I said ruffling his hair.

"Soooo…." He said.

"Well first of all," I said, "you weren't the first human with nanites I was." Rex looked at me surprised, I continued, "About a year before the nanite event Caesar and the other scientists finally figured it out. The code to the universe, the final programming for the nanites to work. Only they needed a test subject. Caesar and our parents decided to use me. After that a lot of things happened that I'm not proud of, one of them was leaving you alone with Caesar. That was when your accident happened. I tried to save you but they wouldn't let me. Our parents…they insisted that melding you with the nanites was the only way. Thing is… it wasn't. I could've saved you, my nanites…well they were programmed to do that but Caesar said it was too dangerous. So I left…again."

"Caesar never said anything about that." he said sadly.

"That still doesn't explain how you cured it." Holiday asked.

"My nanites literally destroy the active nanites, whereas Rex's only fixes them. Mine were part of a separate batch that were taken from the original and modified. I can't build machines like you, Rex, but I can cure the incurables."

"You can do more than that. I saw you completely obliterate the Providence base in Siberia." Rex said.

"Well I can focus energy into a beam, but it's really difficult and I can't do it that often."

"What about your fighting skills?" Holiday asked.

"I was taught by Six. One refused to teach me for his own reasons. He was the reason I gained the title Seven, but I guess he doesn't remember now."

"No I do." Six said walking in.

"I thought…from before…" I said.

"At first I didn't, but now I remember you. I found you wandering around about a year before the nanite event. You were alone and I took you in." Six said.

"Yeah you did." I said kinda quietly.

"You were good and had a lot of raw talent. One told me once that he wouldn't train you because you reminded him of himself, and I don't think he wanted to make another One." Six said stoically. I hadn't even thought of that. I thought One just didn't like me or something. Not that I was so much like him that I could be another One.

Rex looked at me like he couldn't believe I was that dangerous. "And I thought I was awesome." He said.


	6. Better Off Dead

**So this one takes place during Remote Control. So if you haven't seen that one you might be a little confused. It also kind of skips around a lot to the part that Alex is in, everything before she comes in is the same.**

**Rex POV:**

My sister was crazy dangerous. That was so cool. When I'd first found out about Caesar I had hoped he had some cool powers like me. Sadly no such luck. But Alex, she could cure incurables, which were now curable because of her. And the fact that she could have been the new One, was even cooler. She was more dangerous than Six and I don't think that he really liked that.

That night I got called by Cricket, because she and the old gang were in danger. So Bobo and I immediately (after stopping to get some manga of course) went to Hong Kong to find them.

I didn't find them until after Quarry caught them and put some collars that he was somehow controlling. I managed to get Cricket's collar off after she karate jabbed my face. Then we prepared to save Tuck and Skwydd from being Quarry's minions. I bet they hated that.

Cricket and I tried to get them back, but the unthinkable happened. Quarry collared me. I tried to fight it, but I almost couldn't. I needed help and Cricket was being held captive and the others were mindless zombies.

"Yo Rock-head," A familiar voice said, "leave my little brother alone." It was Alex. How did she find me? Bobo and I were very good at covering our tracks.

"You, I thought Caesar disposed of you." Quarry said.

"Yeah he tried to. Twice actually. It didn't work out very well for him." She replied coolly.

Quarry grinned, "seems like neither of us had very good luck, but that is about to change. Rex destroy her." he commanded me. My body responded against my will. Alex just stood there waiting for me. I wanted to tell her to run, but I couldn't. Not that she would have listened anyways. She waited as I closed in and right as I got close enough to her she reached for my collar, deactivating it.

"Feeling better." She said smiling at me. I nodded.

"How? You can't do that?" Quarry said astonished, apparently he didn't know about her powers.

"Actually I can." She said. Quarry ran towards us preparing to attack. I blocked his path and brought out my smack hands.

"Alex take care of the others." She gave me a look and then ran over to release Cricket. Quarry and I's battle led us back to the video game place, where I found out that he was using the gamers to control the E.V.O's, which was kinda cool, but also really stupid.

I easily destroyed him with my rotating smack hands and he crumbled into a million pieces. Then I ripped out the controls for the games and everything was all good.

"No more Quarry," I said as I saw my friends and Alex walking up to me. "I could get used to this."

"He'll be back." Alex said. "Black Knight will make sure of that."

"Why?" Cricket asked. I wanted to know too, because that made no sense.

"Because he knows things." Alex said then turning to walk away. "Let's go Rex."

"Wait. I wanna hang out a little. Why can't we stay." I asked. She turned back looking at Tuck, then Skwydd and back to Tuck.

"I'm not wanted here. You can stay if you like." She said stoically walking away again. I was confused. The old gang was finally back together. Why wouldn't she be wanted?

"Alex it's not like that," Tuck piped up.

"Yeah it is. Skwydd made that perfectly clear last time I was here." Alex responded angrily.

"Wait you were here? Why didn't you tell me, Skwydd?" Tuck said angrily to Skwydd.

"Look you were better off thinking she was dead." Skwydd said.

"No I wasn't. If I hadn't thought she was dead I wouldn't have even thought about liking anyone else." Tuck said practically yelling at him. I could see that what he said kind of hurt Cricket, because last time I was here they were all buddy buddy with each other.

"What did you do?" Alex asked Tuck.

"Alex I'm sorry, but I thought you were dead and we're just friends. If I would have known—"

She interrupted him, "So which is it Tuck, just friends or I was dead so it's all cool?" she stormed off not waiting for an answer.

"Alex wait," Tuck said running after her.

"What's up with them?" I asked Skwydd.

"They used to go out," he said.

"Their relationship is complicated." Cricket said sadly. Cricket, I guess knew that Alex wasn't dead and realized that Tuck still must have liked Alex. So she understood when Tuck said what he did, but it still hurt her.

"Why?" I asked wanting to know more about why she may have left the gang.

"She left and we didn't know why, but apparently Tuck did. And he didn't like it." Cricket said.

"More like she broke his heart." Skwydd said.

"Oh" was all I could say.

**Alex POV:**

"Leave me alone Tuck." I said knowing that he was following me.

"Alex will you please let me explain." He said in between breaths.

"Fine." I said turning around to him. "Explain." I couldn't wait to hear this. Tuck new everything about me. Well almost everything. He didn't know what Caesar did. He didn't know that he sent me to an alternate dimension, but everything before that he knew. He knew about Rex being my brother and why I couldn't tell him when we were in the old gang. We had history and believe me it was hard for me to leave him. Just like it had been to leave Rex so many times, but I still had to do it. If I had known that Tuck thought I was dead I would have tried to come back sooner. Especially if I had known he cheated on me with Cricket no less. I knew it was her I could see it on her face. Although, I really didn't have room to talk, I had cheated on him too in a way. When Caesar had sent me to an alternate dimension I thought I would never get back and well things happened.

"Look no one ever told me you weren't dead. After you didn't come back I assumed…we all did. And I'm sorry." He reached for my hand, but I pulled away. He never wanted me to touch him. When I touched incurables they just cured sometimes without me even trying, that was until I didn't touch them anymore. Tuck was one of them; he was the reason I knew I could. Because of that he didn't like me to touch him, he said that it hurt when I cured him.

He gave me a look that said it was okay and I put my hand in his. He grimaced and immediately he turned, the mummy-like bandages that covered his body disappeared and tanned skin replaced it. His eyes turned hazel and slightly long black hair shook out on his head. "You know I like you better this way." I said.

"So does that mean you forgive me?" He asked. I pondered the question for a moment, and then remembered I hadn't even told him that I had done the same thing. Only I wouldn't be telling him.

"Yeah," I said deciding.

"You can't stay can you?" He asked sadly.

"No, I have to make sure Rex stays safe, but I'm not leaving for good. I'll be with him and I'm sure he'll wanna visit you guys. Plus you three never could stay out of trouble. Rex and I were always the ones that got you out of the messes you got into. Just like old times." I said.

"Yeah like old times." He said happily although unsure of what he said. He probably thought I was lying, like I used to. Which in my defense I only did to protect him and Rex.

"Trust me, I promise this time." I said leaning in to kiss him. Our lips touched as he returned the kiss and we stood there completely in the moment until some idiot, also known as my brother, came walking up to us.

"Hey you guys hungry…Umm…oh never mind." He said. Tuck broke away from me completely, quickly turning back to his normal E.V.O self and looked at Rex with an angry yet amused expression.

"Yeah actually I'm starving." I said trying to keep the annoyed tone out of my voice.

"Cool let's get pizza!" Rex said.

"So how do you feel about salmon and pineapples?" I asked as we all walked away together, considering they were my favorite pizza toppings.

"Seriously!" Rex said throwing his hands up in the air. Tuck laughed.

"What?" I asked. Things were turning out better than I thought they would. I wished it could stay this way.


	7. The Meeting

The Meeting

**Rex POV:**

So…I think I'm the only one in my family that thinks salmon and pineapples on pizza are weird. And I really don't understand why Caesar and Alex don't get along, because they are a lot alike. Or so I've been noticing ever since I met her, again. I've been noticing it more and more. She was smart like Caesar (I noticed that when she knew how to fix a nanite electrolyte stabilizer and Holiday didn't). She was completely insane at times and apparently had never played video games (she kept trying to figure out how they worked the entire time we were playing, incredibly annoying). She also said things that made no sense at all, like _"it's been all aliens for a while." _Like where does that come from. But she was also a lot like me. We both had an amazing sense of humor and dashing good looks of course.

Anyways after the whole video game catastrophe I wasn't about to play them with her again so I got Noah to come over and shoot some hoops. The E. were being especially scarce the past few days so boredom was inevitable.

"Come on Rex, we're playing _horse_ not _miss_." Noah said to me after I missed for the fourth time.

"What letter am I on." I asked twirling the ball in my hands.

"You have H-O-R-S. I only have H. You really should try harder."

"What do you think he's doing," Alex said walking in, "basketball was never you're best sport Rex. I think you should stick to accordion."

Noah laughed, "You played accordion? Seriously?"

"Not very well might I add." Alex said. Great my best friend and my sister were making fun of me and I couldn't even defend myself because I don't remember playing the accordion.

"Hey!" I said trying to defend myself and failing.

"So…Rex who is this beautiful girl you've failed to tell me about." Noah asked me, while staring at Alex the while time. I got the feeling that something was beginning to go on between them.

"Noah meet Alex, my sister." I said sighing.

"Really? She's too hot to be your sister." Noah said.

"Doesn't matter how hot she is, she's taken." I said shooting the ball into the basket scoring myself a full horse.

"By whom?" Alex asked me. Like she didn't know. I'd seen her making out with Tuck or non-E.V.O Tuck; I still wasn't sure what exactly happened there. She had made a big fuss over him and now this. I would never be able to figure girls out.

"Dude, she's my sister. Plus you have Claire." I said, hoping she wouldn't get angry at me for that answer.

"Maybe. So Alex do you have any other embarrassing stories about Rex?" Noah asked.

"Seriously, Noah?" I said hoping that she didn't.

"Oh believe me. I have even more than Caesar. Like this one time when we were visiting Abuela and he and Federico decided to try and milk a pig. It was hilarious." She said laughing at the thought of it.

"Thanks, Alex." I said.

The rest of the day I was practically ignored as Noah and Alex swapped embarrassing stories about me. And I sat and watched as Alex and Noah effectively flirted with each other. Didn't they know they were in relationships already? If I wasn't sitting there they probably would have started making out with each other.

Then finally Noah left, destroying the whole purpose of him coming over. So I decided to have a little talk with Alex, before bed. I wanted to know what exactly was she was thinking.

"Alex, can we talk…about Noah?" I asked.

"Yeah what about him," she replied nonchalantly turning to face me.

"Why were you flirting with him? I thought you and Tuck were…ya know." I said seriously.

"Yeah we sorta are or were, but that doesn't mean I can't flirt with a friend. Plus I'm not exactly sure if Tuck and I are together. It's complicated."

"If you're not together then why were you kissing him?"

"Because we used to be and I missed him and I'm a girl so I was mad and I kissed him."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It makes sense to me. I don't care if it doesn't to you." She said shrugging.

"Look Alex, they're both my friends and I don't want them to get hurt. Or you, so just be careful. Okay?" I said to her before I left. It was all true. I didn't like it when my friends got hurt or my sister. Especially her, she'd been through enough.


	8. A Visitor from Another Dimension

**So, this is sort of a cross over. It all applies to Alex's backstory. Boy, did I make her complicated. Anyways. I hope you guys like it. I know it's been a long time since I updated. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex.**

Chapter 8: A visitor from another dimension

**Alex POV:**

"Rex watch out for the—"

"Owww…"

"Yeah that," I said after the E.V.O. threw part of a building at Rex. The E.V.O wasn't big, but it was extremely strong. The worst part about the tentacle beast was that every time we tried to cut off its tentacles two new ones sprouted from the stump. Like some kind of hydra on steroids. It was not helping our cause. Rex threw what remained of a wall off him and brushed his clothes off. We stood side by side trying to figure out how to take the E.V.O. out. "Rex, clear out all of the people. I'm going in."

"But I wanted to take the E.V.O. down this time."

"Just do it," I said smiling. I started running trailing my sword behind me (and if you didn't know, I made it myself, but not out of my nanites. So it's nothing like Rex's big fat sword). My sword flew sparks up from the pavement as I went swerving this way and that to avoid the numerous tentacles.

Aiming for its head I jumped throwing my sword at a tentacle pinning it to the ground. My trajectory continued as I hit its head with my foot. The E.V.O. reeled back from the force and while it was down I placed my hand on it, letting my nanites take over. Nothing happened.

I tried again, nothing happened. "Why…why isn't it working? It always works." The E.V.O. seemed to be unconscious at the moment as I stood there dumbstruck.

"Can't you cure it?" Rex said coming up behind me.

"Rex I can cure any E.V.O. but this…maybe it's not an E.V.O."

"It's gotta be an E.V.O, Alex."

"Yeah, maybe in this dimension," I said just as the noise from a jet engine hit my ears. I looked in the direction it was coming from, Providence. Yay.

We waited as one of the Providence jets landed and Black Knight came out. I'd retrieved my sword and was now tossing it around playfully in my hand. Black really bored me.

"Thanks for subduing the E.V.O. for us." She said about as unthankfully as possible. "Take it away." She told one of her pawns.

"You can't take it. We were the ones who took it down. It's ours," Rex complained.

"Let her Rex. I can't cure it and until we can get it home we can't do anything with it." I said trying to calm him down.

"What do you mean you can't cure it?" Caesar looked up coming out the jet holding one of his crazy inventions.

"Even if I knew exactly what it was, I wouldn't tell you why I can't cure it." I said harshly.

"I would like to know as well," Black said.

"Uh…don't forget about me," Rex waved his hand around. "I want to know too."

"Well its Providence's issue now. Let them figure it out. Come on Rex." What that thing was, well it wasn't something I wanted to talk about with Caesar around. It was his fault I even knew what it was. Plus, he and Providence can figure it out for themselves. I wasn't going to be the one who helped them.

Not only that, but if one of them got into this dimension that meant other things were too and I wasn't sure how I felt about that yet.

I had to make Rex leave. He kept on stopping me so I could explain, which got crazy annoying. I just ignored him, but when we finally made it back to base I'd had enough.

"Please Alex, please. Just tell me. Was that thing an E.V.O. or not?"

"NO Rex it was not an E.V.O. There I told you so just stop asking."

"What do you mean it was not an E.V.O?" Holiday said, she and Six walking in on our conversation.

"The E.V.O. we fought, Alex couldn't cure it and now she's saying it wasn't even an E.V.O." Rex said filling them in.

"I think she's just saying that cause she couldn't cure it." Bobo said.

"Shut it monkey."

"I'm not a monkey. How many times do I have to tell you humans that?" He complained.

"Do you know what it was, Alex?" Six asked me.

I started pacing around the lab, trying to decide what I was going to tell them. "It was an alien, but that doesn't matter. What does is how it got here, because more'll come."

"An alien Alex, really?"

"Yeah, Rex. If it got through to our dimension that means that others can too and we can't fight them like we can E. ."

"What about that kid Ben? He knew about those aliens?" Bobo scratched his butt. (Yeah, not a monkey at all.)

"Ben? How do you— Um who's Ben?" I said trying to cover up the fact that I knew him.

"He came from another dimension. He was pretty cool. He talked about aliens too," Rex said.

"Ben, kid had a cool watch." Bobo said kind of offhandedly.

"Yeah, a watch. So like I said more aliens are coming and we have to find how they're getting in before Providence does."

"I'll start running scans for the portal…. I guess it would be. But I can't promise anything. I'm not Caesar. It's going to take me a while. I don't even know what I'm looking for." Holiday said starting to get frazzled.

"I know you can do it Doc. If anyone can it's you." Rex told her.

"Thanks Rex."

Bobo came over to me and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "She did say she wasn't Caesar right?" Saying it as an insult to Holiday.

"Caesar already knows what he's looking for." I said not really paying attention at this point. I wasn't in the same realm as the others as far as what I was thinking. I was never supposed to see him again, I thought.

I walked out of the lab and down to the trailer where my room was. What if he came through that portal next? What if he wanted me to go with him? I'm not even sure where we left off. What was I going to say to him? To Ben.

This was all Caesar fault. If he hadn't sent me to an alternate dimension I wouldn't have to worry about this and my love life would be half as messed up as it was.

"How did you know what it was?"

I jumped, "Caesar? How did you get in here?"

"I am not without my ways, Alex. Plus, some people do trust me."

"Yeah? Well those people weren't betrayed by their own brother."

"That is of little matter now. Back to my question, how did you know?"

"You don't know Caesar? Well that's a first. But if you really want to know the first indicator was that fact that it had almost no nanites. The second would be the alternate dimension you sent me to." I said angrily waving my arms around like a mad man trying to make a point.

"I see so that dimension had aliens. I had no idea. This is a new development…." Blah. Blah. Blah, which is what I heard not what he actually said though.

"I'm guessing you found the rip in the dimensions then?"

"Not yet, there were some similar energy signatures my scanner picked up instead, yours being one of them, which makes sense since you've been there. I just have to factor you in annnnd there, got you." He said punching numbers into his doohickey. "Would you like to come with me?" He asked seemingly as a peace offering.

"Well I don't know about you," Rex said walking in, "but I'm ready for some action."

"Oh no, you're not going." Both Caesar and I said at the same time. I gave him an angry look, but he ignored it.

"Are either of you my parents? I didn't think so. I can do whatever I want." Rex countered.

"Actually, with our parents gone your guardianship falls to me." Caesar said matter-of-fact-ly.

I smiled, "You know what Rex, I'd be great if you came."

"Awesome! Let's go!" He sang. I wasn't happy that I had to go somewhere with Caesar, but at least I'd undermined his authority, which was a win for me.

Caesar insisted that we take his ship. So, while Rex sat up front with him learning how exactly the junk-bucket worked I took residence in the back, at Caesar's so called "work bench."

"What does this red button do?"

"Rex, no. Don't touch that!" We lurched to the left. You could always count on Rex to press the big red button. It was red for a reason. That'll be the day when he finally realizes it.

I snickered, looking intently at some weird contraption Caesar had built. It was small, and it sort of looked like an enlarged nanite with its spherical shape and odd protrusions. It was obviously not a nanite though. It was too big, and despite the fact that I act like I know nothing about machines, I'm actually very well read. My problem is I just don't like them, too many bad experiences and painful memories.

If I had to guess I'd say it was some kind of amplifier—"We're here." Caesar said interrupting my introspection.

Getting up to see out the window I shoved it down into my pocket. It's not like Caesar would miss it. He probably has fifteen others just lying around his workshop somewhere.

"Where are we?" I looked out the window, pushing Rex out of my way. _This is it. Isn't it?_ I thought.

"Hey! I wanna see too."

"It's a big window Rex, look out it somewhere else."

"So this is the Grand Canyon?" Caesar said, "Smaller than I expected."

"Nothing impresses you," I rolled my eyes in contempt.

"That is not true. Particle physics impresses me. So does flux capacitor engineering and the person that can make one of those would impress me even more."

"Whatever." I pushed my hands off the console and whirled around. "I just wanna get off this rust bucket."

Caesar had landed at the bottom of the Canyon, far from any civilization or even random cowboys attempting to tackle the terrain. Although, I might say I was hoping to see one of them go rolling down the path after falling off their high horse. Sorry, was that mean or something?

Beep! Beep! Beep! Caesar's little portal finding device went off like a fire alarm. "It should be right around here. The tachyon particles are particularly…peculiar."

"And tachyon particles aren't peculiar?" Rex sighed looking to me. I shrugged. What was I supposed to do? Most of what Caesar says doesn't make sense.

"Well—" BbbeeeeePPP! His device started going off like crazy. And he turned searching with the beeps for the right direction. It eventually made its way to me.

"Caesar, I think that thing's broken."

"No, it's not. The dimensional portal was here, but…You're interfering with the signal again."

"Umm…bro?" Rex said trying to get our attention.

"I thought you fixed it so I didn't mess with it anymore?"

"Bro, sis?"

"I did," Caesar interrupted. "Rex did you touch this?"

"I didn't touch it. Would you two just listen?"

"What?" Caesar and I said in unison, but I was the one who saw him first. How could I miss him? That trademark green leather jacket was extremely hard to miss, especially when its image was seared into my brain.

"So I was just going to get a smoothie when somehow I end up in the Grand Canyon. Come to find out I'm back in your dimension. Rook's going to love this." Ben said coming out from behind a rock.

Rex went up to him and gave him a big bro hug. "Dude! Your back. Wait. Why are you here?"

"So, there was a portal." Caesar muttered going off to wave his device over some suspicious looking rocks.

"I have no idea. Just kind of showed up. Why is there some big bad you can't beat without my help?"

Up to this point I had kind of just been standing there, staring at him. He hadn't noticed me yet. I was trying to figure out what to say. I mean, what can you say to the guy you left because you had to cross dimensions and save your brother? What do you say to the guy who maybe was the one, but you never thought you'd see again? "Aliens have been showing up here," I said although my voice was quavering. Ben finally noticed me and was just staring, wondering if I was real. "Through portals like the one you came in. I never thought—you would—"

"Alex? Rex, you see that girl right? She's actually there?"

"Yeah, she's my sister. Wait—" Rex's jaw dropped when he finally realized it, "You two know each other."

"Yeah, Ben, it's me." One shining tear escaped from my eyes, but I only ignored it. Crying wasn't normally something I did.

"But you left?" He said.


	9. Basically Ben thought I was dead too

**Chapter nine: Basically Ben thought I died too..**

**Alex's POV:**

Aliens have been showing up here? Really? After all this time that is the only thing I can think to say to him.

Why? Why? Why? I pounded my head on the wall. Hoping I would get a concussion and pass out. That this was all a dream. But did I want it to be a dream? Did I want him not to be here? No, I did. I wanted to see him, but I didn't know what to do about it.

I finally stopped banging my head and started pacing the room. Sweat was threatening to pour down my face. I wiped off phantom beads from my forehead. He was just up there. Standing with Holiday and Rex. They were talking. Probably about how we knew each other or maybe how he got here. I needed to stop being so paranoid.

"Rex is thoroughly questioning him, you know. About your relationship while you were there." Six was suddenly standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe nonchalantly.

"I figured as much."

"Ben isn't saying much."

"So what? You thought I'll come down here and ask Alex?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He pushed his back against the frame glancing up to the observatory.

"I don't know where to start."

"Take all the time you need."

It wasn't like it was a secret. Obviously, Ben and I had been together. "When Caesar sent me into that portal I ended up in what Ben calls the Null Void." I took an extra breath getting ready for the whole story. I didn't mind that Six knew. He was like a father to me. More than mine had ever been. "It's this dimension where nothing lives and that's what Caesar thought when he sent me there, but that's not true."

"There was someone else in there."

"Someones. Plural. Ben's dimension uses it as a prison. There are not many ways out of it."

"You realize Caesar never would have sent you there if he would have known."

"Maybe, maybe not." I shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Anyway, half the time I was there I was passed out. And whatever Caesar had done to me to make me go through the portal—only made things worse. Later, some scientists find me. They were searching the void for test subjects."

"They used you."

I stared down at my feet, "I was powerless to fight back. One of them—this crab dude— was Ben's enemy. He wanted to copy Ben's Omnitrix." Six shifted in his doorway, coming into the room more.

"Supposedly, I was Ben's counterpart. Or his parallel dimension counterpart. Our DNA was similar. They had been looking for someone like me, because the Omnitrix would only accept DNA like Ben's. So, they turned me into their Ben." I explained. "Gave me a faulty Omnitrix they'd stolen from the original creator. Sadly, my nanites didn't agree with it. Then somehow I got away and found Ben. He helped me, despite almost destroying his universe. We went through a lot together. Side-by-side."

"I see. So why don't you want to tell Rex that?"

"It's not that Ben and I parted on bad terms. He understood why I had to come back. But both of us realized and accepted that we would never see each other again. And well then there's Tuck. I never told him about Ben and I never really told Ben about him. Now that Ben's here I don't think either of us knows what to make of it. I'm not sure I want Rex to know what I went through. It was enough for him to know what Caesar did to me."

"He is going to see you hurt Alex. You can't protect him forever. I know that first hand."

"I don't want him to see me differently, Six."

"Rex is your brother. He will always love you."

I nodded. Six was right. He was always right. I was just too much of an idiot to listen to him. Rex was going to find out from either Ben or me and it wasn't going to be Ben.

I made the excruciatingly long journey up to the observatory. Trying to think of what I was going to say, but I knew whatever I thought of wouldn't be near what I would end up saying.

"So was she there last time you accidentally ended up here?" Rex slicked back his hair. It didn't help. It just stuck back up.

"Um... No she had just left."

"Then where was she?"

"In a high security prison pod thanks to Caesar. Why where were you?" I interrupted.

"Alex!"

"Hey, Alex." Ben waved awkwardly. He didn't seem to know what to do.

"We were just wondering where you were," Rex said.

"I bet you were," I replied rubbing the back of my neck. "I was talking to Six."

"Which is exactly what I have to do," Holiday commented glancing down at her clipboard. "I'll be right back. You three play nice." She left with her nose buried in paperwork.

"Sooo…" Rex said rocking back and forth on his heels. "You two?"

"Rex, can I talk to Ben alone?"

"What? Oh, yeah sure. I'll just go then. I'm sure Bobo needs help with… clipping his toenails or something." He too slipped out, leaving Ben and I to our own devices.

The first few seconds all I could do was fiddle with my fingernails, while Ben stared at me. I started to say "I" about three times. In the end we both started talking at the same time. "I'm sorry," We said, and then we laughed for a moment because of how cliché it was.

"Just like old times. Isn't it?"

Ben smiled, but then seemed to rethink it. He was still trying to figure out my feelings. "Yeah," he replied. "I didn't tell Rex anything. I thought you would want to."

"Thanks. I want to wait until I'm ready, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

"It's not?"

"No. Ben, I don't know why you're here and frankly I don't really care. All I know is now we have to deal with it. And don't take that wrong, please. I don't mean to be rude. I just—"

"I get it. You want to make sure of my intentions."

"Ye—"

"I'm still in love with you," he blurted.

I sighed pacing a few steps so I didn't have to look at him. "I figured."

He moved to stand directly in front of me again. "You've moved on. Neither of us intended to see each other again, but I just want you to know."

"Ben, I never told you everything."

He chuckled, "And you don't think I know that? I've always known you've kept secrets. I let you because I know that's how you are."

I turned away from him. "Ben, I did it to keep you safe."

"No, you did it to keep yourself safe." He put a finger to my chest. "But that's okay. I understand." Taking my hands in his he said, "Whatever really happened to you, that you think you can't tell me or your brother, you can. But you don't have to. And do not feel bad about cheating on me if you did that."

"How—?"

"I'd do the same thing. Not that I did, but still. We never imagined being together. To be honest before I saw you two together I never in a million years thought you would be Rex's sister."

"Are you dumping me or my brother? Because if you're dumping him you might want to give him a taco first. He can get pretty emotional."

"I'm not dumping you?"

"It's a joke sweetheart."

"Oh, I should have known that."

"Yeah, you really should have." I placed a hand on his face, "I didn't exactly cheat on you, Ben. And I'm not sure how we are going to make this work, because eventually you will have to go back home, but while you're here. I'm taking you. For all you're worth." Wrapping my arms around his waist I pulled him into my embrace and me into his. His lips reached mine first and morphed as we kissed. All the words I never told him all the things I needed to say came out in that kiss.

"I can deal with that," he grinned. I loved that smile and him.


End file.
